


sunday morning

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, NSFW, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: title is from Maroon 5's song of the same name. very good, 10/10 should listen





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Maroon 5's song of the same name. very good, 10/10 should listen

Evan wakes up at the same time he does every morning. It’s Sunday and a quick look out the window tells him that it is pouring rain. He stretches, suddenly fully aware that he’s still naked from the previous night and should really make his way to his own apartment and get a clean change of clothes, check his mail and water his plants, but, well, he’s here.

 _They’re here_.

Connor is sprawled out across his half of the bed, a little bit crooked, one arm lying limp at his side and the other up high, laid across the pillow next to his cheek in a fist. He’s breathing deeply, his hair fanned across the pillow in a wild mess of loose curls. Evan blushes as he takes a moment to look at him. He’s so beautiful. He leans over and lightly trails his finger across his defined cheekbone.

He lies back down, turns onto his side, sliding back under the sheets, as close to his boyfriend’s naked body as he can manage. Evan doesn’t try to be gentle, he knows if he doesn’t wake Connor now he’ll sleep all day.

 

“Ugh,” Connor groans from the corner of his mouth, eyes barely slitting open as he shifts in position. “Morning.”

 

Evan smiles softly and brushes a loose strand from his eyes and feels his body warm over at how domestic this all is. Connor yawns sleepily and then rolls over onto his stomach, throwing an arm around Evan’s middle, shoving his face into his chest.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, bringing one hand up to stroke through soft brown waves. “You are so handsome.” Evan says with a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Shut up,” Connor grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Don’t patronize me. I look like shit.”

The sudden hit of self-consciousness seems to wash over him in a wave, soaking him to the bone, and Evan, resonating with this little twitch, rubs at his toned back, working his hand in circles but moving steadily downward toward his firm ass. He doesn’t look bad at all, that’s the thing; he looks like a goddamned vision, wrapped only in soft gray sheets as he pulls away. Connor sits up on his elbows, looking embarrassed, and Evan smiles fondly, looking at the dark red marks blooming on his neck and shoulders in the cloudy morning light.

 

“No,” Evan mumbles, taking his hand back, running it along his own thigh beneath the sheets, up to where his cock is trying to decide whether or not it’s interested. And it's definitely bordering on yes. “I won’t patronize you.” And he sees Connor’s face fall before he leans back in and presses a hot kiss to his pale throat, scraping teeth across the bruised skin that already feels tender to the tip of his tongue. He feels Connor squirm, pressing his body into Evan’s as much as he possibly can. Evan grabs his hips firmly, holding him still.

 

The heater kicks on from across the room, and Evan decides it’s probably too warm to stay pressed together under the sheets like this. He yanks them away, turning over to straddle Connor more completely, his knees bracketing his slim hips as he presses him back against the pile of pillows. He hears Connor inhale sharply, smiles with amusement.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re never this dominant.” Connor gasps as Evan grinds down. And God help him; this is his favorite image, this beautiful man laid out like this for him.

_For him._

“Shh,” Evan whispers against his lips. “Let me take care of you.” Evan continues to tease, stroking his hands down Connor’s chest, lips nipping at his lips and neck. He feels Connor start to flinch when his hands trace his abs, but he tightens his grip slightly, just enough, and kisses him hard on the jaw and then the shoulder before dragging his mouth down to where his fingers are splayed across his stomach and presses warm kisses into the skin.

 

“Well shit, don’t let me stop you.” he says, looking up with lips quirking into a smile. Connor’s eyes slide shut again as Evan’s lips attack his body.


End file.
